


A Bouquet of Flowers

by FangirlMess



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act 2, Angst, Fuck the US Healthcare system am I right, M/M, Marvin is an awkward gay, Sadness, Whizzer's dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: This is cannon to my other Falsettos fic, it taking place sometime between Days Like This and Unlikely Lovers.Like..I think most people in this fandom, I am angsty, so here we have a lot of Marvin being sad.
Relationships: Marvin & Original Female Character, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	A Bouquet of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, I am very nearly done with chapter 9 of my other fic, My motivation thoroughly said No <3 on that though so have this for now, and the next chapter will be out by the end of the week. 
> 
> For anyone who lives in the US, I am so sorry for what's been going on, and everyone else, I'm sorry you have to watch the dumpster fire that is my unfortunate country. 
> 
> Also, this fic: my excuse to shit all over the American healthcare system which is also a ~dumpster fire~ and deserves to be shit on. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated, I hope you have a good day, month, year!
> 
> \- FangirlMess

Marvin stared down at his desk, blinking rapidly,  _ trying  _ to stay awake. He’d taken off too many days, he was nearly out, and he couldn’t lose all of them, or risk getting fired. And he  _ needed _ his job, his good healthcare, to keep paying for Whizzer to be kept alive. 

He glanced down at his coffee, eyelids heavy, as he took a desperate sip from the blue ceramic mug. He’d gotten maybe two hours of sleep in the past few nights, all he normally did was toss and turn in their far too cold bed, and cry. It didn’t help that Whizzer wasn’t there. He was in a cold, foreign hospital room where he could never get warm enough, sleeping alone. 

Only Marvin knew he wasn’t sleeping much either, he and Whizzer both did not sleep well without each other. 

He glanced at his watch.  _ Half-past eleven.  _

Only half an hour till lunch, then five hours till he could go home. Well, not straight home, to the hospital until visiting hours were over, and then home. 

Part of him wondered what would happen if Whizzer died while he was away. Would they call his work from the hospital? He wasn’t sure.  _ And he really didn’t want to find out.  _

His lunch-break had finally come, and he sat at one of the tables in the breakroom, pretending to read one of Whizzer’s books so no one would bother him. 

Unfortunately, his plans were soon foiled when one of his coworkers gleefully greeted him. 

“Hey Marvin!” he heard Jeanette say to him as she pulled out the chair next to him with a screech, and sat down. 

He looked up at her, his tired eyes boring into her eyes, scanning her face, her bright blue eyeshadow, how happy she looked whilst his  _ world  _ was ending. 

“Hi,” he said, finally. Jeanette was probably the closest thing he had to a friend at his advertising firm, and normally he didn’t mind the conversation, but today it just seemed like she was rubbing in his face just how  _ happy _ she was. 

“Any plans this afternoon?” she asked, still far too cheerful, though her face fell slightly when Marvin’s face somehow drooped more, and suddenly he felt tears welling up his eyes. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said, frantically wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his navy-blue suit jacket, one of several his boyfriend had bought for him. “I’m visiting someone in the hospital.”

“Are they okay?” She asked, concern now marring her features. 

“N-no, he-she, what she has, they think it’s terminal.” he said quickly, his voice shaking and sounding more choked up by the second as he struggled not to let the tears threatening to spill, fall. 

“Oh, Marvin, I’m so sorry,” she said, and she did sound genuinely sorry. She reached over, taking his hand cautiously, and squeezing slightly. 

Marvin fought the urge to snatch his hand away, after all, she hadn’t done anything wrong, trying to get some much needed comfort from the gesture. 

“Can I ask...who they are to you? You’re not married, right? No ring. So, girlfriend, sister, mom?” 

Well, he can’t be truthful, he’s not about to get fired for being gay while his boyfriend is being smitted by god for the exact same reason. 

“Uh- girlfriend,” he said quickly. 

_ Well, that’s a lie. _

“What’s her name? I’ll order her something from the boutique around the corner.” She said, her brown eyes sad as she looked over at Marvin earnestly through blue glasses. 

Marvin thought quickly, he couldn’t say Whizzer, he knew that.  _ What was similar, then? _

“Winona, hi-her name is Winona.” Even saying it felt like a betrayal to his boyfriend, as he looked down at his practically untouched sandwich, unable to meet his coworker’s eyes. 

“She likes roses, though she’d probably love any kind of flowers.” 

She nodded before asking carefully, “Do you want me to stay here with you, or would you rather I go?”

He looked up at her, feeling incredibly awkward, but she got the message and got up, the chair scraping against the floor as she pulled it out, and then back in, walking out the door to, Marvin assumed, probably Eleanor’s Boutique, the place she’d mentioned. 

He thought back on his words,  _ She likes roses,  _ and suddenly a few tears had escaped, falling down his face. 

He remembered suddenly how much his boyfriend’s face always lit up when he’d bring him home flowers, smiling broadly and kissing him happily. 

He stood quickly, all but running to the bathroom, ignoring his coworkers no doubt staring after him. 

He threw the door open with his shoulder, grateful that it was a single bathroom, locking the door with shaking hands before standing in front of the mirror and putting his head in his hands, sobbing. 

Whizzer  _ wasn’t _ going to get better, he  _ wasn’t _ . 

He sobbed harder. 

* * *

He heard hurried footsteps behind him as he was packing up for the day. And then someone’s eager tapping on his shoulder. He turned in his chair, only to be face-to-face with Jeanette, who was eagerly holding out a bouquet of roses. 

He almost smiled at the sight, thanking her quietly before reaching out to take them. 

“I’m sure she’ll love them,” he said quietly, managing a small smile in her direction, before heading quickly out of his office. 

* * *

He knocked quietly on the white door in the tiled, cold hallway he had become far too familiar with in the past two weeks. Hearing no answer, he cautiously opened it, looking over at the bed to see Whizzer fast asleep, curled up in the many blankets on his bed. 

As he walked over to the bed, he glanced over at the heart monitor next to it, noting that it seemed normal, and sat down in the chair next to him, pulling out the book he’d been reading at lunch. 

Soon enough, Whizzer stirred, and he turned his head to face Marvin. 

Marvin looked over, smiling. 

“Sleep well?” he asked, and Whizzer yawned before shrugging. 

“Did you buy me flowers?” he asked, eyes lighting up as he noticed them, moving to sit up. 

Marvin quickly stood, gently pushing him back down and grabbing the remote to push the bed up for him. Whizzer rolled his eyes, but complied, laying back down and allowing the bed to prop him back up. 

“Not today, they’re from one of my coworkers.” 

“Oh?” Whizzer asked, holding his hands out to take them. Marvin complied, handing them over. 

He was silent for a moment, reading the note on the card. 

“Winona?” he asked bemusedly, looking back up. Marvin reached out to take them back and Whizzer complied. 

“Uh...about that. I may have said you were my girlfriend named Winona.” 

Whizzer burst out laughing, though the action quickly triggered several chesty coughs. Marvin looked at him, worried, but Whizzer waved him off, eventually turning back to him. 

“Very creative, Marv.” he was quiet for a moment, before smiling. “Winona’d be my drag name.”

This time it was Marvin’s turn to laugh as he put the roses in a vase near Whizzer’s bed. And for a moment it felt  _ normal _ , but then his laughter died out and was replaced with the regular beating of the heart monitor, dragging him right back to where he really was, in his dying boyfriend’s hospital room. 

Whizzer pouted, overdramatically pushing his bottom lip out. “I’m cold,” he said, eyes begging in a silent question. 

“Of course, baby,” he said, answering his silent question, quickly stripping off his suit jacket, pulling off his tie, and toeing off his shoes, putting them on the chair he had been sitting in, before carefully crawling in bed with Whizzer, who shifted to give him room. 

Marvin wrapping his arms around the body of his boyfriend that was getting thinner by the day. He tried not to think about it though, focusing on Whizzer’s warm body, how he sighed contently and leaned into the embrace, nuzzling his head into Marvin’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also for anyone curious, yes I got the name Winona from Winona Ryder.


End file.
